The Olive and Fletcher Story
by purplebluegirl
Summary: this the story of Olive and Fletcher enough said
1. OH NO THE SECRETS OUT

Fletcher and Olive Story

It was a cold rainy day at Webster high school the wind blew so hard that all the trees leaves blew away just leaving a solid oak tree bare it as nearing Christmas and inside 3 A.N.T'S were sit down studying ,

Fletcher took his pencil and started tapping it over and over again,

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

In till Olive and Chyna got very irritated and began shouting at him "FLETCHER STOP THAT" they both said angrily Fletcher suddenly stopped and gave them a weird look "I'm sorry does princess know it all and princess prodigy want me to stop" before they could come back with a comment back a young women wearing a grey suite with black high heels and brown wavy hair came in to the room

"Mum what are you doing here" Fletcher asked shocked that his mum actually stepped foot in his school "well my meeting finished early so i had time to come here to ask Olive if her parents would like to come round on Christmas eve" she said walking up to Olive and Fletcher who looked very annoyed for some reason , Chyna stared at them curiously "wait your parents are friends" well of course we have been friends since these two met back in preschool inseparable they were never went anywhere without each other" while she was saying this Fletcher and Olive was trying to get her out the door by saying "sure Mrs. Quimby i will ask when i get home" and "here that mum olives going to ask" both trying to push her out the door but Mrs. Quimby said something that know one would suspect "i think Fletcher here actually had a crush on olive" at that point Olive fell on the floor and looked shocked Fletcher froze in embarrassment and Chyna just burst out laughing ,Mrs. Quimby thought it time to go,

Olive stood up looked at Fletcher and said this "I'm going to forget that your mum said that and move on ok" Fletcher just nodded while Olive took her stuff and walked out as quickly as possible leaving a still shocked Fletcher and a giggling Chyna

**Well tell me what you think **


	2. Arkward Christmas

Fletcher and Olive Story

Alot has happened in the past week everyone got out of school for the Christmas holidays, it started to snow which is odd for California and the worst thing for Olive and Fletcher was olives parents said yes to come round his house for Christmas Eve,

Ever since that day that Fletchers Mum spilled something that she should never have said Olive and Fletcher haven't really talked but tonight is Christmas eve and they are both dreading it ,

Mrs Quimby put the last plate down she stood there proud at what she did there was plates and plates filled with ham, sausages, beef, salad and jelly also some other tasty treats, just as she was about put the cookies on the table her son walked in and nicked a cookies "So when are the Doyle's getting here" Fletcher looking worried,

2 seconds after he said it the door bell rang Fletcher looking very nervous walked to the door and opened it very slow and was greeted by to blonde haired and blue eyed people called Mrs. and Mr. Doyle, Olive was standing at the back looking at her feet,

"Fletcher boy nice to see you" Mr. Doyle said and patted him on the shoulder "Mr. and Mrs. Doyle nice to see you again" they walked in to be greeted by Mrs. Quimby "Gwen, Richard, great to see you again" she said looking curiously at Olive and Fletcher both looking at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with each other "Um why don't we go get a drink and find out where my silly husband is" the 3 of them walking in to the kitchen leaving Olive and Fletcher...alone

Olive looked up at him "Look we are going to have get through the night so let's say we start talking to each other again deal" she said putting her hand out for him to shake, he looked at her and smiled "Deal"

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"So what was that with Olive and Fletcher" Richard asked while taking a sip of his beer "Well when i got to the school to ask olive if you guys wanted to come round, turns out China did not know about Olive and Fletcher being friends since preschool and it looked like they did not want her to know because they were trying to get me out the door and i might of said something i shouldn't" at that point Mr. Doyle came from down stairs "What is my wife saying now" " Just telling the story why things are awkward between my daughter and your son Steven" Gwen said "Oh please carry on" rose took a big breath and started " I said that Fletcher had a crush on Olive when they were younger " everyone was shocked "What happened" Steven said "Olive fell on the floor in shock, Fletcher stood there frozen with embarrassment and china was laughing well I thought it was time to go" everyone burst out laughing except Gwen who wandered to the door and sneaked a look "Well they seem ok now" everyone rushed to the door to have a look , they were sat on the sofa watching Santa Clause

The parents sat down on the sofa and looked at them smiling "so what has been happen and school kids" rose asked weirdly "Nothing" they said still staring at the TV "Come on please" Gwen said pouting

Fletcher and Olive looked at each other and shrugged "Fine" and they spent all night talking about the adventures with china and the two of them ,

At the end the Doyle family went home and olive and Fletcher gave there presents for Christmas

It was a pretty good night.


	3. WHAT!

The Fletcher and Olive Story

Fletcher was making a sculpture of china out of shoe laces "What you doing" he turned around to find China and Olive standing there "nothing" he quickly got the piece of cloth that was hanging on his easel and swung it over the sculpture

"Sure nothing" Olive said smirking China went to sit down so Fletcher took this opportunity to give Olive a death glare she just poked her tongue out at him , they both sat down next China "So have you heard there's a new ANT coming in" "really when" and then as if on cue a girl with brown hair blue eyes walked in she was wearing a pineapple double dot dance top **(A/N ** **.com/shop/teens-and-kids/tops/pineapple-double-dot-dance-top_235652270) **with varsity jogging bottoms **(.com/shop/teens-and-kids/trousers-and-shorts/varsity-jogging-bottoms_225948801) **and pineapple geo high top trainers **(**

**.com/shop/teens-and-kids/shoes/pineapple-geo-hi-top-train**

**ners_233338010) **she looked around awkwardly so the trio thought they would introduce them self they walked to her and Olive put her hand out and said "Hey I'm olive are you new" the girl shook it "Yes i am my name is Brooke" China introduced herself and then she came to Fletcher "H..H...Hey I'm fl...etcher" Olive and China just rolled her eyes "So Brooke what's your talent"

"Dance" they nodded Olive was about to say something but Principle Skidmore interrupted her "attention ants there is talent show coming up for only singers or dancers the signup sheet will be put on this wall good day" and like that she walked out and everyone ran to the wall including Brooke and China

The next day Olive was on her ANT Pad looking at her homework when China came running in squealing "Whoa what has happened" Olive asked slightly curious "You haven't heard" "What" China took a deep breath "Fletcher and Brooke are going out" "WHAT!"

TO BE CONTINED


	4. shocked

The Olive and Fletcher story

Olive couldn't believe it , how could Fletcher have a girlfriend, in all the time she has known him he has never had a girlfriend, she realised she has been thinking to much because China was screaming her name trying to get her out of her daze "Olive hello, Olive" Olive snapped out of it "sorry" she said quietly now staring at Fletcher and Brooke , she had to put on a act,

"congratulations Fletcher you finally found a human being that can actually tolerate you" Fletcher just glared at her while she smirked at him, they all sat done on the sofa at chatted intill class, when class was over Olive walked to the cafeteria when she heard Brooke talking to someone around the corner, so she hid around the corner so she could hear, "I'm going to win this talent show" she was speaking on the phone to someone "as soon as find out what China's doing, Im even pretending to go out with her little friend to find out" Olive was shocked, how could someone be so cruel just to win a contest,

She had to tell Fletcher, she started to run to the ant farm as quick as she could when she got there she saw Fletcher and slowly walked up to him "Fletcher there's something I have to tell you" Fletcher stood up at faced her "ok tell me" "Brooke is only pretending to like you so she find out what China is doing for the talent show" Fletcher just stared at her "how could you be so mean to me, why are you always trying to make me miserable" he just walked away " wait... no it's true" olive was just left staring at the door.


End file.
